les Secrets oubliés
by AngelDraco
Summary: La Guerre fait rage entre le mal et le bien. Draco Malefoy, élève de 7ème année à Poudlard et grand seducteur de ces dames suivra t'il son destin lorsque la bataille arrivera? ou bien la belle de son coeur? Une DrayMione pleine de rebondissements et atten


**voilà, voilà ma toute 1ère fic... Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1: le retour des souvenirs

_Ma douce, ma soeur, ma belle Ange, je t'ai laissée partir loin de moi.. il y a déjà si longtemps.. et j'ai repris ma vie, mes habitudes et mes tracas quotidiens sans pour autant jamais vraiment t'oublier... Et j'ai grandi.. mon reflet a changé et mon coeur s'est endurci.. je ne suis plus celui qu'autrefois tu appelais "frère".. tu l'as vu par toi même... tu ne m'as pas reconnu.. celui que tu aimais s'en est allé avec toi.. Cette nuit, j'ai lu dans tes grand yeux tristes que nous nous étions définitivement perdus. Tout est fini. Je suis sorcier, tu es moldu.. nous ne l'avons pas choisi, c'est la vie qui l'a voulu..._

Draco Malefoy, les bras croisés, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de sa chambre, regardait tristement la lune sans la voir réellement. Hanté par des souvenirs, autrefois si beaux et aujourd'hui atrocement douloureux, il ferma ses beaux yeux gris devenus rouge par la fatigue et l'émotion et se laissa submergé par un frisson. Il ne pouvait plus penser, il ne pouvait plus dormir.. il l'avait revue et maintenant.. jamais, jamais plus il n'arrivait plus à l'oublier...

Flash Back (quelques heures auparavant)

_Draco, les mains dans les poches et son habituel sourire narquois aux bout des lèvres,arpentait tranquillement les rues aux alentour du manoir. Les vacances finissaient déjà, et bientôt il allait retrouver sa chère école. Bien qu'il est toujours pensé que la plupart des élèves aurait trouvé une meilleure place à ST Mangouste pour maladie mentale incurable et que ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore ferait mieux de prendre sa retraite, il avait au fond toujours aimé Poudlard.. Et cela le rendait triste de savoir qu'il allait entamer sa septième et dernière année. D'autant plus qu'il allait devoir se trouver un travail dès la fin du troisième trimestre et vivre comme tous les autres sorciers le faisaient depuis déjà des siècles. à savoir: travailler, se marier, fonder une famille puis mourir. Mais lui, Draco Malefoy, qui rêvait tant d'autre chose de plus exaltant, que pouvait il bien faire de sa vie? C'était une question à laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchis auparavant. Après tout la seule chose pour laquelle il avait toujours été douée c'était lorsqu'il s'agissait d'embêter Potter, sang de bourbe ou leur belette de compagnie.. Et cela ne l'aiderait certainement pas à quoi que ce soit pour son avenir même si c'était devenu en 6 ans son activité favorite._

_Las de trop réfléchir, le blond s'installa sur un petit banc, la tête dans les mains.. et ferma les yeux. Il était exténué. Tous les soirs il entendait provenant de tous les coins de la ville, les hurlements des moldus que son père devait certainement être en train de tuer ou torturer.. parfois même il s'attaquait à des sorcier,sans raisons particulière, juste parce que c'était la guerre et que les gens ne réfléchissaient plus. Ils agissaient sans remords, sans pensées, sans conscience et surtout sans savoir quoique ce soit. Ce n'est pas comme ça que lui Draco agirait. Il ferait sans doute plus tard lui aussi parti des mangemorts du seigneurs des ténèbres comme son père avant lui. Mais jamais, jamais Voldemort ne ferait de lui une machine à tuer sans cervelle comme tous ces autres sorciers autrefois si digne et maintenant réduit à l'esclavage pour un seul et unique homme au sang impur. Non, lui serait différent, il n'agirait que lorsqu'il y aurait une raison valable et concrète. Parce que sinon la guerre ne deviendrait plus qu'une habitude, une façon de vivre comme une autre, au lieu d'être un moyen de faire évoluer les choses. Du moins c'est ce que lui, héritier Malefoy, du haut de ses 17 ans, pensait. _

_Il releva la tête et ouvrit les paupières, la rue était calme.. presque trop. Il n'avait pas envi de se lever du banc, il n'avait pas envi de marcher et de retourner chez lui pour voir sa mère pleurer. Il préférait rester là, le plus longtemps possible, à attendre la tombée de la nuit. Et puis même si, en cette période néfaste il était risqué de rester dehors, lui, ne craignait pas la guerre. Personne n'oserait s'attaquer à lui. à cette idée le beau blond eut un rictus. _

_C'est à ce moment, qu'il la vit.. il ne se souvient pas exactement de la façon dont tout cela est arrivé.. tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il était plongé dans ses sombres pensées lorsque, de loin, il l'aperçu, et il la reconnu à l'instant même où elle croisa son regard. Bouche bée, il se leva, balayant machinalement sa tignasse blonde en arrière d'un geste furtif. Elle était là.. à quelque mètres de lui, elle le regardait aussi, n'osant approcher, n'osant parler, n'osant plus rien faire que le regarder, le dévisager même pour voir en lui.. sous ses traits de jeune homme, le petit garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle s'appelait Ange, Ange Livios, elle avait aujourd'hui 17 ans comme le serpentard, et portait bien son âge. Cela faisait 7 ans. 7 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. 7 ans que leur belle amitié d'enfant innocents avait pris fin. Car lui, était entré à Poudlard, destiné à une grande vie de sorcier, et elle, était sortie de sa vie, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était moldu et qu'elle irait faire ses études à Paris. Sans cesser de la fixer, le blond porta de manière instinctive son regard un peu plus bas. Elle avait changé depuis ses 10 ans. Ce qui en soit était normal. Mais elle avait changé avec une telle grâce, une telle beauté, que malgré sa nature moldu, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sentir le bas de son ventre se réchauffer et se crisper. elle était si mince, si gracieuse.. il devinait sous sa robe d'été ses jambes fines et douces, son ventre plat, et ses hanches parfaites. Il voyait le dessin de ses formes généreuses, arrondies et si plaisantes à ses yeux de jeune homme... Sans cesser de la regarder il s'avança de quelques pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle le regardait toujours. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son visage. Il était lui aussi devenu plus fin, elle avait perdu ses bonnes joues d'enfant et avait gagnées deux magnifiques pommettes. Sa peau ne comprenait aucune imperfection. Ses jolies lèvres rosées, si petites et si désirables, étaient étirées en une moue à mi chemin entre l'étonnement et le sourire. Il s'avança encore d'un pas. Elle ne recula pas. Ses yeux. Ses yeux toujours aussi indéfinissables le firent frissonner. Ils étaient toujours aussi grands et bien dessinés. Bordés par de long cils noir et portant une couleur aussi belle et particulière qu'avant. Les gens disaient tous qu'elle avait les yeux bleu nuit car sa pupille se reflétait dans le bleu sombre et profond de son corné. Un souffle de vent passa, aussi fais et apaisant que l'eau sur une brûlure. Ange écarta les quelques mèches de cheveux qui, par le vent, s'étaient déposées sur son beau visage. Ses longs cheveux brun et bouclés qui lui caressaient le dos cessèrent de virevolter, et la jeune fille sourit._

_Draco se sentait ridiculement laid face à elle. Il savait qu'il avait toujours plut aux filles, mais aujourd'hui, il en doutait. Il ne pouvait pas LUI plaire. Elle était trop belle. Elle baissa tristement les yeux, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à son sourire et le blond en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa tenue. Il portait une chemise noir, déboutonnée en haut, laissant apercevoir le début de son torse musclé. Ses épaules imposantes, devenues carrées par de longues années de pratiques de quidich lui donnait un air riche et prétentieux. C'est la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il avait l'air d'un petit bourge. et d'ailleurs il en était un, c'est ça qui faisait son succès auprès de ces charmantes demoiselles. Mais pour elle, l'épithète "charmant" ne convenait pas. elle était beaucoup trop belle. Il cessa de se regarder et jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à la belle brune. Celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux, fixait intensément ses pieds, comme si elle les remarquait pour la première fois. Soudain, il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il la vit tourner les talons, laissant tomber un objet brillant sur le sol. Draco tenta de crier pour la retenir, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.. il tenta alors de courir pour la rattraper, mais il était comme figer, il ne pouvait bouger. Il la regarda disparaître au loin, le coeur serré. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle reste devant lui, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras comme autrefois elle le faisait. Mais à présent il se rendait comte de la valeur du temps.. ce temps qui les avaient séparés. Il ne savait pas exactement le nombre de secondes ou peut être de minutes qu'il s'étaient fixer sans mots dire, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était trop court, trop court pour rattraper 7 ans._

_C'est alors, qu'intrigué, il s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue avant de repartir dans la rue sombre qui lui faisait dos, au début il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'avançait jusque là.. puis il compris, il compris en voyant, sur le sol.. une petite chaîne argentée. Il la ramassa et se laissa traîner jusqu'au manoir.. la tête alourdie de souvenirs qu'il croyait perdus. _

voilà, ici ce termine le Flash-back!-

Toujours appuyé contre sa vitre, Draco ferma les paupières.. cela faisait des heures qu'il se ressassait ce souvenir. Mais Pourquoi! pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il perde ainsi ses moyens! Il était Draco Malefoy! il avait l'habitude des filles.. il ne pouvait pas réagir comme il venait de le faire! Ce n'était pas lui! Il sorti une main de sa poche, la petite chaîne argentée accrochée à ses doigts fins. Il la porta à ses yeux et l'examina avec attention. Les initiales DM étaient gravées sur un petit pendentif représentant un papyrus entouré d'un serpent. Oui, Draco la connaissait bien cette petite chaîne.. elle lui avait appartenue.

Il referma son poignet sur le collier et s'avança jusqu'à sa commode en marbre noir. Il en ouvrit le premier tiroir et jeta au sol tout ce qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il cherchait.. cela dura plusieurs minutes et... Enfin.. il le trouva.. son petit coffre d'Ambre où il fourrait toujours tout ses bijoux. Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension et attrapa une autre petite chaîne quasi identique à celle qu'il avait entre les mains. Seule le pendentif différait, il s'agissait cette foi-ci d'un papyrus entouré d'un phénix et où étaient gravées les lettres AJ...

Désolé, l'histoire l'oblige! autre Flash-back!-

_Une petite tête blonde se fit apparaître près de la gare. Lorsqu' Ange le vit elle s'écria de sa petite voix enfantine. _

_"Drake!" elle lâcha ses valises, un grand sourire illuminant son jeune visage et couru jusqu'à lui pour lui sauter dans les bras en manquant de le faire tomber. "Tu es venu Drake! Tu es venu!"_

_Il ria de son habituel air fier et supérieur et lui baisa la joue._

_Tu ne comptait quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir? s'exclama t'il en cachant son émotion derrière un petit sourire narquois. _

_Mais Ange le connaissait bien ce petit blond aux yeux gris, elle savait que malgré lui, il était triste de la voir partir, mais que par fierté, il ne le montrerait jamais. Elle lui sourit de nouveau et lui attrapa la main._

_J'avais si peur que tu ne viennes pas! dit elle se s petite voix. je m'était dit qu'avec les interdictions de ton père pour fréquenter des gens comme.. moi, tu ne serais pas venu.. Mais tu es là! _

_Elle ébouriffa de ses mains les cheveux d'or du garçon et riant.. elle était si heureuse..._

_Le jeune garçon se recula en riant à son tour. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était une enfant moldu adoptée par un couple de sorciers et nom leur propre enfant.. leurs rapports étaient plus tendus. Elle n'était pas comme lui, elle n'était pas une jeune sorcière. Et son père ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils la fréquente. Mais au fond de lui, le petit Draco, devenu presque grand du haut de ses 11 ans, aimait énormément la petite Ange, elle était comme la petite soeur qu'il n'aurait jamais. C'est pourquoi il avait enfourché son balai pour venir la rejoindre à la gare malgré le risque de se faire voir par des moldus, malgré les interdictions de son paternel, et surtout malgré le fait qu'aujourd'hui il la verrait pour la dernière fois._

_Ils entendirent alors le train siffler. Les parents d'Ange lui crièrent de se dépêcher. Celle-ci n'y prêta guère attention et enlaça son ami. _

_Tiens. dit-il de son habituelle voix pincé. Je te donne mon collier! C'est le signe des Malefoy et une fierté de le porter! Il détacha une petite chaîne argentée où ses propres initiales étaient gravées sur un papyrus entouré d'un petit serpent. _

_Ravie, Ange attrapa le bijoux en souriant et embrassa la joue de Draco. _

_Alors moi je te donne le mien! s'exclama t'elle d'un ton enjoué en détachant à son tour sa propre petite chaîne où le pendentif cette fois-ci représentait un phénix et non un serpent. Comme ça tu pensera à moi!_

_A.J? demanda le jeune blond étonné en regardant avec attention le bijou. Pourquoi J? tes initiales c'est A.L non?_

_Oh! C'est.. le nom de mon père qui commence par un J! répondit t'elle rapidement d'un air plutôt gêné qui surpris son ami. Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois et commencèrent à s'avancer en direction du train qui sifflait de nouveau. _

_Drake? demanda t'elle les larmes aux yeux en arrivant à la porte d'un wagon. Tu ne m'oublieras pas hein? Tu me le promets? _

_Je te le promet. assura t'il derrière un nouveau sourire narquois. On sera toujours amis!_

_Elle lui sourit et monta en se retournant une dernière fois, en pleurs, pour le regarder._

_Le jeune Malefoy sentit alors sa toute première larme couler lorsque le train démarra._

Fin du Flash-back-

J'ai rangé ce pendentif et je l'ai oublié... souffla t'il pour lui même. Je l'ai rangé alors qu'elle l'a toujours gardé...

Draco fourra dans sa poche les 2 colliers, il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. C'était du passé. Il y a longtemps, Ange fut son amie. à présent elle ne l'était plus. Les choses avaient changées. Le monde était en guerre et elle était, en tant que moldu, la première touchée. Leur chemins s'étaient croisés puis séparés. Ils n'étaient plus que 2 étrangers à présent avec un passé en commun. Mais ce qui était sûre, c'est que même pour tout l'or du monde, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal pour autant. Il tuerait certainement des moldus au cours de sa vie. Mais.. pas elle. PAS ELLE. C'était impossible. Il l'avait aimé, ce n'était plus le cas.. mais il ne la détesterait pas.

Exténué, le serpentard jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle indiquait 04h18. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme. Du moins qu'il essai. Demain était un autre jour. Demain, il retournerait à Poudlard et il oublierai de nouveau son ancienne voisine pour se consacré à d'autre passe-temps... Embêter Potter par exemple!

**Voilà! fin du 1er chapitre! Alors vous en pensez quoi! C'est plus une intro qu'un chapitre en réalité, parceque la fic ne ressemblera pas du tout à ça! enfin, y aura plus d'action! et quand même toujours un peu de romance!**

**Laissez-moi des reviews svp! pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! **


End file.
